digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Witnesses of the battle against Diaboromon
The witnesses of the battle against are multiple people from across the Real World in Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. On March 4,See timing issue. 2000, 11:05 Japan time zone,The specific time and locations, as well as the monks' ages, are only mentioned in the Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda. many children and teens around the world find a on the Internet, and see it hatch into a at 11:06. They watch Kuramon digivolve all the way to , as well as the 's attempt to beat it, and send many supporting e-mails to them. Their e-mails eventually slow and down but also allow the two to DNA digivolve to . Their e-mails are then redirected by Izzy to Diaboromon, slowing the virus, and allowing Omnimon to destroy it. Many kids become DigiDestined after witnessing the event. List of witnesses The specific time and locations of the witnesses, as well as the monks' ages, are only mentioned in the Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda. Australian students Elementary school students in Sydney, Australia. They find the egg at 13:05, in their time zone. Alaskan students Middle school girls in Anchorage, Alaska. They find the egg at 17:05, in their time zone. Illinois students Elementary school students at home in Chicago, Illinois. They find the egg at 20:05, in their time zone. New York students High school students at a night school in New York City, New York. They find the egg at 21:05, in their time zone. Argentinan twins Twin brothers in a dorm room in Buenos Aires, Argentina. They find the egg at 23:05, in their time zone. Bangkok students Elementary school students in physics class in Bangkok, Thailand. They find the egg at 9:05, in their time zone. Hong Kong children Children in Hong Kong, China. They find the egg at 10:05, in their time zone. Tom from Australia. Part of his e-mail is "tom-mon@austral".Tom and Jane's addresses are partially blocked by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's computer window. After defeats and , he sends an e-mail to Izzy saying he never saw a Digital Monster before. Jane from Singapore. Part of her e-mail is "jane-sin@singapor". After defeats and , Jane sends an e-mail to Izzy calling them weak for losing despite outnumbering the enemy. Izzy reads her e-mail in the "Our War Game!" chapter of . Willis Willis: After defeats and , he sends an e-mail to Izzy blaming himself for what is happening, which confuses the boy as Willis doesn't explain how he caused these events. Japanese children Japanese children in their classroom. They watch and warp digivolve to and . Toronto boy Middle school boy in Toronto, Canada. He watches and warp digivolve to and while talking into his cell phone. Berlin students Two middle school punks in the underground shopping district of Berlin, Germany They use a mobile connection from a public phone. Fiji students Elementary school students at the seaside of Fiji. Taiwanese students Elementary school students in Taiwan. Mexican students Middle school students in Mexico. Korean siblings A middle school boy and his siblings in Seoul, South Korea. Philadelphia pacients Children at a hospital in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Detroit girls Two black girls in Detroit, Michigan. Mongolian students Elementary school students in Mongolia. Yolei and Momoe Inoue Yolei and Momoe Inoue. Myanmar girls Kindergarten girls in Myanmar. Ryo Akiyama Ryo Akiyama in the small mountains of Turkey. Tibetan monks Young monks-in-training on Tibet. They are about 13 years old. Taiwanese student A middle school student in Taiwan. He hacks the Pentagon and tells the about launching the Peace Keeper. Alfred Alfred. Dolly Dolly. She sends an e-mail asking Tai and Izzy if this incident has ever happened to them before. Elizabeth Elizabeth, named Eliza in the PSP game. Thomas Thomas. T.J T.J. He sends an e-mail saying he's leaving everything in Tai and Izzy's hands. Kimihiro . He sends an e-mail telling Tai and Izzy he's relying on them. Jō . He sends an e-mail asking Izzy if there's no other way to defeat Diaboromon. Yuka . She sends an e-mail telling and to not lose! Taka . They send an e-mail reminding there's only five minutes left, and asking the DigiDestined to be faster. Toshiya . He sends an e-mail asking why stopped moving. Kouji . He sends an e-mail asking God, Buddha, and Izzy to save everyone. Tetsu . He sends an e-mail reacting to the knowledge about the Peace Keeper missle. Mitsuko . She sends an e-mail asking where the missile is going to fall. Akiko . She sends an e-mail asking just who is Diaboromon. Asuka . She sends an e-mail asking how many Diaboromon there are. Nozomi . She sends an e-mail encouraging . Takako . She sends an e-mail encouraging the . Miyuki . She sends an e-mail saying and fusing was "super awesome". Toshiyasu . He sends an e-mail asking if and are slowing down because of everyone's e-mails. Satoshi . He sends an e-mail commenting on his surprise that Diaboromon looks "cool". Others File:M2 Witnesses 21.png|Many people File:M2 Witnesses 22.png|Many people Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Allies